


The Divine Image

by imanotaku



Series: Dyonisus, modernized [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Mates Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Ennis/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Spark Stiles Stilinski, stiles loves his mates' butts, that's it. that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: "And all must love the human form,[…]Where Mercy, Love, & Pity dwell,There God is dwelling too."- The Divine Image, William BlakeOr a presumptuous summary to a short and sweet drabble loosely based on the prompt- “You got a cute butt”
Relationships: Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Ennis/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dyonisus, modernized [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Divine Image

The pack is sitting around on the first-floor living room, some doing homework, others painting or reading, and one wondering about non-human anatomy.

“You got cute butts.”

It’s said with such grace, such elegance, one would think Stiles just made a nonchalant remark about the state of things. Or maybe a comment on the book he’s reading, which

has nothing to do with anatomy, human or otherwise.

But the room full of super hearing, supernatural creatures heard him loud and clear. The reactions range snickers (Erica, Isaac, Cora, etc…) to a constipated grimace- Derek, mostly. The best ones come from the target audience- Duke raises an eyebrow, Peter and Theo smirk, their smugness appearing as a pair of cats stretching and wagging their tails, and Ennis has a faint red hue to his cheeks.

“It’s a shared trait,” Stiles thinks aloud.

This, of course, starts a round of mocking.

Josh is the first, turning to Aiden, “Can I have the cute butt tomorrow?”

“I have a date tomorrow.”

Isaac butts in, “Hey, I told you I needed that butt tomorrow.”

“If you can’t share peacefully, I’ll take the cute butt away,” Kali scolds.

Stiles has no problem being the butt of the joke. Peter and Theo’s smug cats trot to his feet, baring their bellies with an expression matching their owners’. The fictional fur is soft to the touch, perfect for wandering the mind and the geographic beauty of glutes.

He comes to a certain conclusion.

“My mates have cute butts.”

He smiles, wills a cookie from the kitchen to his hand, and keeps reading.

It’s a good life.


End file.
